roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Hurdle
About Appearance He looks like a haunted soldier, with his dark red armor and the glowing circle on his chest. His true identity is unknown. Guide To get to The Last Hurdle, you must first have to get through the big metal doors in the Hallway. Most of the puzzle to get to the final boss is there. The small numbers on the stone by the doors are hex code. Enter them into a hex code translator, and the result will tell you to replace some of the digits in the big number with another digit. Once you type the new number into the chat, two giant metal doors will open, leading you to the boss room. When the doors close completely, the room will light up and text will appear saying: "The Last Hurdle" in white shaking letters. Once you are in, find a pillar quickly as the boss can target you easily by a laser. If someone is in the pillar already you are in, run to another pillar that is empty before the lights go on. Run to avoid his rapid laser attacks while heading to another pillar, or hide behind a pillar and shoot him from behind it with your arm sticking out. Distractions can be thoughtful but he can detect you easily if you are seen or peeking through a vulnerable part. You will be given a rocket launcher to kill the boss. It is recommended finding a spot where you can hit him, but he can't hit you. Eventually, he will unleash his second attack and you will be pushed to the wall. Stones will rise out of the ground and lava will start rising. Get to a rock before the lava rises up to you, as lava melts you very fast. The lava will rise and so will the rocks. If you fall you won't die, but you will very quickly lose health. The Boss will start throwing bombs, and this is where your other friend(s) come in. Spread out then figure out who he is throwing bombs at. Have that person run around the rocks, but not too close to another person, or he will switch targets. Have your other friend(s) shoot the Boss while he's distracted. Another method is to just wait until he's ready to throw a bomb, move, and keep firing until he gets ready to throw a bomb again. If you make it solo, just continue to move when he prepares to throw a bomb and shoot after, he has less health when alone so it shouldn't be difficult. You eventually will kill him and the credits will go by. While they're going, get your relief out, as your game will shut down with a special message. It used to be a red shut down banner with the message "It was nice while it lasted, (your username).", and shutting down the entire server. You would have to reset before the credits if you wanted to stay. However, now it brings up the Roblox disconnect prompt in the center of your screen with the same message and only players in the boss room get kicked. Pro-tip: Avoid getting hit by The Last Hurdle's laser beam attack because the more you or someone gets hit by his laser beam attack, the stronger he gets and it will be difficult to kill the Final Boss. The ending music is "End Credits", from Outlast. Trivia * "It was nice while it lasted" can be a reference from a quote. This quote has been used in a lot of game endings. * The music played while fighting The Last Hurdle is "Tune Out", from Azrael. * The Last Hurdle does not appear on the Advanced Radar like all other monsters. * As of the new update, you can no longer use James as a meat shield as he cannot be moved.